disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney's Princess Boulevard
Disney's Princess Boulevard is a Disney Princess theme park. This will have all the Disney princesses and their partners, and their allies, the fairies, Alice, and Mickey and his friends. Attractions *Princess FairyTale Castle - This big beautiful castle represents, and is a home to, all the Disney Princesses. *'Cinderella's Mice Friends Dress-Sewing Spin '- a spinning upcoming Buzz Lightyear flying saucer stlyed ride where you dance to "So This is Love". Hosted by the lead princess herself. *Hollow Bastion *Twighlight Town *Minnie's House - a look-around place where you can encounter Minnie. *Daisy's House - a look-around place where you can encounter Daisy. *'Disney Princess Midway Mania!' - This is a Disney Princess parody of Toy Story Midway Mania!. Destiny Lagoon *'Ariel's Grotto '- Meet and greet Ariel in this spot. *Ariel's Underwater Adventure *Flounder's Flying Fish *Scuttle's Scooters *King Triton's Concert *Destiny Islands Princess Jasmine's City *Jasmine's Palace *Jasmine's Magic Carpet Coaster *'Aladdin's Enchanted Passage '- a walk-through attraction based on the film.﻿ Enchanted Forest *'Snow White's Grotto' - Encounter Snow White and make a wish in her well. *'Snow White's Mine Train '- In this Thunder Mountain Railroad-styled ride, ride a train (with an mine engine pulling cars) that goes over the hills and through the tunnels. This is hosted by Snow White. *'Sleeping Beauty's Courtyard '- Encounter Princess Aurora here. *'Belle's Castle '- Look around the castle, encounter Belle, and be part of her film-based story told by Lumiere. *'Belle's Village '- Explore the village and meet the villagers you see. *'Pocahontas River Ride '- Row a canoe around the riverbend and see various live forest animals. Also, hold on tight for the waterfall. This is hosted by Pocahontas. *'Pixie Hollow '- Imagine you are in fairy size and meet and greet Tinkerbell and her fairy friends here. **'Pixie Fairygold Drop '- a Pixie Hollow parody of Toy Soldier Parachute Drop with Rosetta's Fairygold's instead of Parachutes. Coronation Kingdom *'Rapunzel's Tower' - Walk through the tower and encounter Rapunzel. *'Rapunzel's Gold Lantern Viewing Boats '- As you ride the boat, you will see lots of lanterns flying by while the music plays "I See the Light". *Frozen Ever After *Elsa's Ice Palace *Olaf's Ice Rink Restaurants *Cinderella's Royal Table *Snow White's Dream Treats *Ariel's Under the Sea Restaurant *Be Our Guest Restaurant *Jasmine's Oasis *Tiana's Palace *Alice's Tea Corner *Aurora's Once Upon a Dream Restaurant *Kairi's Radiant Garden *Rapunzel's Tower (also an attraction) *'Elsa's Relaxing Palace '- Order cool desserts and beverages from everbody's favorite snow queen. Inspired by Jessie's Snack Roundup from Toy Story Land. Shops *'Princess Dream Memories '- Buy some Disney Princess stuff in this store. *'Part of Your World Treasures '- Buy some treasures from the based film, including Ariel dolls. *'Kingdom Hearts Shop' - You can buy Kingdom Hearts related merchandise here, including Keyblades, costumes and accessories, plushes, and manga. *Agrabah Bazaar *Bonjour! Village Gifts *'Belle's Library '- Unlike a regular library, you can buy books in this shop. *'Tinkerbell's Toy Shop '- Buy stuff Tinkerbell made in this store. *'Queen Minnie's Carriage '- This carriage has merchandise for everybody to buy. It is a parody of Andy's Engine from Toy Story Land. Entertainment *Esmeralda's Festival of Fun *'Mulan's Fighting Tutorial' - Learn fights and stunts from Mulan. *'Tiana's Showboat Jubilee '- Join Tiana, Naveen, Louis and their performer friends, as they perform jazz music and songs from the based film. Meetable characters Disney Princesses *Snow White *Cinderella *Alice *Aurora *Ariel *Belle *Jasmine *Pocahontas *Mulan *Kairi *Tiana *Rapunzel *Merida *Anna *Elsa the Snow Queen *Elena *Moana Disney Fairies *Tinkerbell *Rosetta *Fawn *Silvermist *Iridessa *Vidia *Periwinkle Other girls *Minnie Mouse *Daisy Duck *Clarabelle Cow *Webby Vanderquack *Gosalyn Mallard *Clarice *Wendy Darling *The Fairy Godmother *Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather *Morganna Macawber *Perla and Suzy *Nala *Kiara *Perdita *Marie *Jane Porter *Gaston's Girls *Esmeralda *Megara *Melody *Namine *Kim Possible *Sally Cerera *Sofia the First *Eilonwy *Boo *Celia Mae *Princess Calla *Sunni Gummi Female Villains *Evil Queen *Maleficent *Cruella *Madam Mim *Lady Tremaine *Anastasia and Drizella *Magica DeSpell *Morgana *Madame Madusa *Ursula *Yzma *Zira *Larxene *Mother Gothel Important males *Mickey Mouse *Donald Duck *Goofy *Pluto *Horace Horsecollar *Sora *Riku *Roxas *Prince Charming *Prince Ferdinand *Prince Phillip *Prince Eric *Prince Adam *Aladdin *Genie *Abu *John Smith *Meeko *Quasimodo *Clopin *Hercules *Shang *Mushu *Ron Stoppable *Peter Pan *Terence *Naveen *Louis *Flynn Rider *Darkwing Duck *Kristoff *Olaf Trivia Category:Fanon Category:Theme Parks